Harry Potter e o Principe Mestico
by jaewOnnkR92
Summary: 6o ano de Harry Potter em Hogwarts...Muitas mudancas fisicas e psicologicas...muitas aventuras...novas amizades...muito misterio...muito romance...novos professores...e a descoberta de um novo poder...cabe a quem ajudaR a controlalo!
1. Chapter 1

**A vida de Harry Potter na Little Whinging era a mesma de sempre as com muitas mudancas, Harry, ja nao era o mesmo Harry Potter de sempre… depois da morte do padrinho e da noticia muito desagradavel que recebeu no final do ano letivo. **

**6:00 horas da manha**

**-POOOTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRR! ACORDA, JA!-ouvia o seu tio gritando e ao mesmo tempo batendo na porta- E VAI AJUDAR A SUA TIA COM O CAFÉ DA MANHA!**

**-Mas ainda sao seis horas da manha!Ainda e muito cedo para o café!-reclamou Harry ja meio impaciente.**

**-VA AJUDA-LA AGORA!-gritou tio Valter- E ESSA E A MINHA ULTIMA PALAVRA!**

**Harry irritado, levantou-se da cama, se espreguicou, colocou seu oculos e foi em direcao do armario, abriu-o, dentro dele havia um espelho, Harry ficou se olhando e parou em um ponto. Sua cicatriz. Harry focado em sua cicatriz, acaba se afundando em seus pensamentos.**

**"Voldemort deve estar Armando alguma coisa para me deixar no escuro desse jeito por tanto tempo… O que sera que ele esta tramando?- Enquanto pensava, nascia uma ponta de raiva em seu peito- Sr. Fudge deveria ter escutado a mim e a Dumbled…"**

**Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho que vinha da janela…Era Pitchi, a coruja de Rony, que estava do lado de for a, com uma carta um tanto pesada para o seu tamanho. Harry fechou o armario e foi em direcao a janela e abriu-a deixando a coruja entrar.**

**Pegou a carta amarrada na perna de Pitchi, abriu-a, e comecou a ler:**

**Caro Harry**

**Como vai voce, cara?**

**Espero que tudo esteja bem com voce. E os trouxas? Te atormentando muito?**

**Aqui em casa, esta tudo na maior santa paz, ja que Fred e Jorge arranjaram um apartamento para os dois la em Hogsmead, dizem eles que e melhor para ir pro trabalho.**

**Cara, nos aqui em casa estamos ficando preocupados com voce, principalmente os meus pais, voce nao tem respondido a nanhuma das cartas que eu te mandei (e olha que foram mais de seis cartas), Mione tambem me mandou uma carta falando que estava preocupada contigo. Estamos achando que os Durleys fizeram algo com voce!**

**Ve se da um sinal de vida, cara, agente se fala depois.**

**Um abraco**

**Rony Weasley**

**Rony tinha razao, ele nao havia respondido as cartas que havia recebido, e foram varias, de Rony, Hermione, Remo, Hagrid, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, e ate do Ministro da Magia ele havia recbido, dando-lhe permissao para usar magia for a da escola. Para nao deixar os Weasleys mais preocupados, resolveu responder a carta de Rony.**

**Caro Rony,**

**Esta tudo certo por aqui, fale para os seus pais , e isso serve para voce e para Mione tambem, que nao se preocupem comigo, estou bem.**

**Nao. Os trouxas nao fizeram nada comigo. Acho que a conversa que seu pai e o pessoal da Ordem tiveram com o meu tio fez ele pegar menos no meu pe.**

**Entao e' so' isso.**

**Abracos**

**Harry**

**Ps: Fale para Remo, Hermione, e para o Sr. e Sra. Weasley para nao se preocuparem comigo, OK?**

**Harry pegou Pitchi, tentou colocar a carta na perna dela, mas ela estava muito agitada, e so depois de cinco minutos, Harrry consegue colocar a carta na perna da coruja e fala:**

**-De essa carta a Rony, OK?VAI!-e a pequenina coruja levanta voo.**

**Depois de despachar Pitci, Harry termina de arrumar o cabelo e sai para ajudar sua tia Petunia na cozinha.**

**Chegando na cozinha, Harry depara com sua tia fritando ovos, seu tio lendo o jornal e Duda, fazendo abosolutamente nada.**

**-Por que a demora, garoto?-pergunta tia Petunia-Venha me ajudar a fazer os bacons.**

**-Sim, senhora.-respondeu Harry irritado.**

**-Potter, depois do café, queremos conversar com voce. Harry, sem responder nada, continuou a fazer os bacons.**

**Depois do café da manha, Harry acompanhou os tios ate a sala para**

**conversarem, depois de uns minutos seu tio comecou a falar:**

**-Sabe, Potter…ultimamente voce anda muito estranho…fica trancado naquele quarto e so sai para ir ao banheiro e na hora das refeicoes…e nos ouvimos barulhos barulhos estranhos vindo do seu quarto…ha…o que ha de…hmm…e-errado…com voce?-perguntou Valter.**

**Harry sabia que eles so estavam falando isso, por causa da conversa que tiveram com alguns membros da ordem na estacao de King's Cross.**

**-Hmm…Nada.-respondeu Harry.**

**A verdade era que Harry andar treinando todos os dias depois de que o ministro havia lhe dado permissao de usar magia for a de Hogwarts, estudava feiticos novos em livros que havia ganhado de presente dos membros da Ordem da Fenix e malhava de vez enquando…(Harry conjurava o que precisasse para malhar), por isso Harry mudara…estava mais alto…corpulento…forte…e por nao ser vaidoso, Harry nao cuidava da sua aparencia…seu cabelo estava um tanto enormes e extremamente desarrumados…**

**-Esta bem, volte a fazer o que voce estava fazendo antes do café.-disse tia Petunia.**

**-Sim, senhora.-respondeu ele.**

**Chegando ao quarto…Harry encontrou duas corujas que ele nao conhecia em cima de sua escrivaninha e nelas havia preso um pergaminho cada uma.**

**Harry pegou uma das corujas e desamarrou a carta e viu que era uma carta de Hogwarts…Ele congelara…dentro deste pergaminho estaria escrito as notas nos N.O.M's…**

**Harry pegou o envelope e abriu-o :**

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts**

**Diretor: Alvo Dumbledor**

**(Ordem de Merlin, 1a Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederacao Internacional de Bruxos.)**

**Prezado Sr. Potter,**

**Temos o prazer de informar que mais um ano letivo comecara em Hogwarts, e esperamos que compareca na estacao de King Cross no dia 1o de setembro, na Plataforma Tres Quartos.**

**Anexado estao o seu resultado dos N.O.M's, e a lista do material que sera utilizado este ano.**

**Atenciosamente**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Diretora Substituta**

**Ps: Feliz aniversario adiantado, Harry! Estou lhe desejando adiantado pois nao poderei te mandar uma carta no dia do seu aniversario. Feliz Aniversario, novamente e seja muito FELIZ! Nos vemos em Hogwarts.**

**A carta vinha com mais dois pergaminhos, o primeiro continha a lista do material que iria comprar este ano e o outro pergaminho continha os resultados dos N.O.M's. Pulou o pergaminho que continha a lista e foi direto ao dos N.O.M's que dizia:**

**Prezado Sr. Potter,**

**Temos o prazer de informar que o Sr. obteve uma das melhores notas no N.O.M's.**

**(Excede as Expectativas-Perfeito, Excepcional- Otimo, Aceitavel-Bom, Passavel- + ou -, e, DEPLORAVEL- PESSIMO)**

**Feiticos- Excede as Expectativas**

**Transfiguracao- Excepicional**

**Herbologia- Excepcional**

**Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas- Excede as Expectativas**

**Pocoes- Excepcional**

**Trato de Criaturas Magicas- Excepcional**

**Astronomia- Aceitavel**

**Adivinhacao- Deploravel **

**Historia da Magia- Passavel**

**Harry ficou espantado com sua notas.**

"**Eu passei em Pocoes! Eu nao acredito!- pensou Harry."**

**Depois de ter visto o seu resultado, Harry abriu o outro pergaminho com o seu material:**

**Livro Padrao de Feiticos (6a Serie)- Miranda Gashawk.**

**Transfiguracao Avancada(6a Serie)- Emerico Switch.**

**Pocoes Avancadas (6a Serie)- Arsenio Jigger.**

**Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Volume 6- Quintino Waffling.**

**Historia da Magia – Batilda Bagshot.**

**Trato de Criaturas Magicas (6a Serie)- Amelina Vallence**

**-Pelo jeito, terei que aturar o Seboso mais dois anos…-falou Harry…-Ah vou comecar a treinar novamente…so para passar o tempo…**

**Harry pensou:**

"**Vou comecar com esse."-Entao preparou su a varinha e gritou:**

**-VERMILLIOUS!-De sua varinha saiu uma luz vermelha…entao para treinar melhor decidiu conjurar umas estatuas de pedra para ver qual era o efeito dos ataques…Entao depois de conjurar a estatua…repetiu o mesmo ataque:**

**VERMILLIOUS!-entao a estatua perdeu a cabeca…entao conjurou mais uma estautua e para o livro que havia pego do GRIMMALD PLACE escolheu o feitico e gritou:**

**-LEONS PROTECTIS!-mas ao inves de atacar a estatua Harry havia feito um escudo dourado muito brilhante com algumas partes vermelhas…e nocentro havia um leao dourado…-hmm…gostei…vamos ver outro…**

**Mas quando ele ia consultar o livro ouviu um barulinho que vinha da janela..foi olhar e viu que havia uma coruja castanha com uma carta presa nela, entao foi ate a janela e pegou a carta e abriu-a, Harry ficou olhando para a carta por algum tempo…e comecou a se lembrar do pouco tempo que passou com seu padrinho…o primeiro dia em que viu seu padrinho no seu 3o ano…at o dia da sua morte no Departamento de Misterios…entao voltou sua atencao a carta que dizia:**

"**Caro Sr.Potter.**

**Queremos lhe avisar que o Sr. esta no testamento de Sirius Black…junto com o Sr. Remo Lupin,Molly e Arthur Weasley, entao por favor compareca no Ministerio da Magia, no dia 29 de agosto, as 10 horas da manha, o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledor, tambem estara presente na leitura do testamento.**

**Atendiosamente**

**Claudionor Maxwell**

**Chefe da Sessao de Testamentos**

**-Sirius…-disse Harry ate que outra coruja entrou em seu quarto-ai meu Deus…hoje deve ser o dia das corujas…Harry pegou a carta e comecou a ler.**

**Caro Harry,**

**A essa hora voce ja deve ter recebido o aviso do testamento de Sirius, como eu, Molly e Arthur estamos no testamento de Sirius, tambem teremos que ir entao nos iremos te buscar no dia da leitura as 9:40, ta bom?Talvez voce ate possa sair da casa de seus tios para ir ao Grimmald Place ou a casa de Rony.**

**Entao te vejo no dia 29..Ate la tome muito cuidado, evite sair da casa de seus tios, isso nao quer dizer que voce nao possa sair de casa, mas tente evitar, ok?Principalmente de noite, voce esta me entendendo?**

**Molly esta aqui do meu lado e perguntou se voce esta se alimentando corretamente e disse que esta com muita saudades de voce e pede para voce se cuidar…falei pra ela que nao era preciso se preocupar com isso que voce sabia se cuidar, mas ela olhou meio que brava pra mim, e voce sabe que quando Molly Weasley fica brava ela te passa o maior sermao nao e?Estou brincando…heheh"entao tive que escreveu o que ela tinha ditto. Entao ta…se cuide…Molly manda beijos e abracos pra voce.**

**Te cuida esta bem?**

**Remo Lupin(e Molly gritando no meu ouvido)**

**Harry achou engracado a ultima parte da carta…e percebeu que era a primeira vez que sorria desde que soubera da profecia…**

**Dobrou a carta e guardou ela.**

**Harry continuou a treinar…um pouco menos disposto mas continuou a estatua que avia conjurado antes estava la com cara que queria que lhe acrertasse um feitico, entao Harry consultou seu livro e viu um feitico perfeito…leu o efeito do ataque…**

**-Hmm…destruir materiais de pedra…hmm…bom-entao se concentrou um pouco e gritou-DESTROCT!**

**Entao a estatua de pedra foi pulverizada em po, Harry ficou satisfeito com seus feitios. Mas decidiu que precisaria aperfeicoar mais os ataques. Ficou ate as 6 da noite aperfeicoando as novas tecnicas ate que sua tia o chamou:**

**-HAAAARRYYYYY!VENHA CA!**

**Harry desceu e viu tia Petunia na cozinha…**

**-Sim, tia Petunia?-perguntou Harry a sua tia. -Va ate o mercado e va comprar..deixa eu ver…brocolis…alface. batatas, pepinos…tomate…hmmm…o que mais…ah!um pouco de escarola…-harry nao entendeu sua tia estava sendo educada, nada de berros.**

**-Sim senhora.-respondeu Harry. **

**Harry saiu de casa,sabia que estaria sendo vigiado por alguem da Ordem, passou pela Alameda das Glicinias, fo ao Mercado e comprou o que sua tia havia pedido..na volta…Harry sentiu a cicatriz arder como nunca…dessa vez sua cicatriz ardia mais do que das outras vezes entao comecou a gritar:**

**-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Harry tentava ficar de pe mas a dor era tao grande que caiu de joelhos e continuou a gritar-AHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Enquanto Harry gritava de dor, uns tres ou quarto cmensais aparatavam em volta dele…**

**Na casa da Sra.Figg**

**-Que gritos sao esses?-perguntava a si mesma…Sra.Figg preocupada foi olhar pela janela e viu vultos com capuzes em volta de…-HA-HARRY? Cade aquele incopetente do Mundungo? Tenho que avisar Dumbledor antes que aconteca alguma coisa com o Harry…**

**Sra. Figg, pegou um pouco de Po de Flu jogou na sua lareira e gritou-ESCRITORIO DO DUMBLEDOR!-Logo depois colocou sua cabeca na lareira.**

**PROFESSOR DUMBLEDOR!-chamou sra. Figg-DUMBLEDORRR!E UMA EMERGENCIA!**

**-Sra. Figg! O que lhe traz a essa visita?-perguntou Dumbledor muito calmo, Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape estavam juntos em seu escritorio -O que e tao importante?**

**-Ha-Harry Potter!-falou sra. Fig, um tanto nervosa-E-Ele e-esta …**

**-Sra. Figg…calma…o que tem o Harry?-perguntou Dumbledor, ficando um pouco nervoso.**

**-HA-HARRY POTTER…EN-ENCUR…ENCURRALADO POR COMENSAIS!-falou Sra. Figg um pouco mais alto do que o normal.-E o inutil do Fletcher, nao esta la!**

**-Calma! Onde Harry esta?**

**-Em frente a minha casa…estava voltado do Mercado…esta gritando muito!-disse Figg mais calma.**

**-Snape! Voce ouviu a Sra. Figg, chame o pessoal da Ordem, e mandem eles imediatamente pra la…acho que todos estao no Grimmald Place…Minerva voce ira avisar ao Ministerio, sobre o ataque.**

**-Esta bem!-disseram os dois juntos e sairam para os seus apsentos para fazerem o que Dumbledor havia pedido.**

**Enquanto isso na Alameda das Glicinias**

**-Ora..Ora..Ora-falou um dos vultos encapuzados- vejam se nao e o Harryzinho…**

**-Le-Lestrange!-falou Harry.**

**-Vamos brincar um pouquinho com ele…hahahahahhahh-comecou Bellatriz apontou a varinha para Harry-Crucio!**

**Harry estava fraco, por causa da dor na cicatriz…e nao aguentava mais…tentou controlar a dor mas nao conseguiu de tao fraco que estava., entao comecou a gritar mais ainda e a se contorcer…gritar por causa da dor na cicatriz, e a dor da maldicao Cruciatus. Todos os comensais riam da situacao…achavam engracado ver Harry se contorcer diante de todos…**

**Entao Harry viu o pai de Crabbe …que achando graca tambem decidiu entrar na brincadeira…e gritou:**

**-CRUCIO!**

**Harry contorceu-se mais ainda…Harry muito devagar pois estava todo dolorido e a sua cicatriz tambem doia…tentou pegar sua varinha…com muita dificuldade Harry cosegue pega-la, aponta para qualquer comensal…mas ve um comensal…que lhe e muito familiar…baixo…gordo…parece com um rato…e tem uma mao de ferro…Rabicho…Harry aponta a varinha em direcao a Rabicho…e tenta gritar o feitico mas nao consegue, entao fala bem baixo, quase sussurrando:**

**-Vermillious!**

**Rabicho cai no chao desacordado…Varios outros comensais que Harry ao conhecia comecaram atacar Harry com a Maldicao Cruciatus…Harry se sentia cansado…dolorido…snua cicatriz comecara a…SANGRAR?…Harry nao iria aguentar ficar mais um minuto acordado..pois a cada minuto que passava mais comensais iam aparecendoe atacando cada vez mais Madicoes Imperdoaveis nele…Harry ja havia levado umas seis Maldicoes Imperdoaveis em pouquissimo tempo…quando iria ser atacado pela setima vez…os membros da Ordem…Remo Lupin ,Ninfadora Tonks, Olho-Tonto-Moody, Quin, Severo Snape, Arthur Weasley…e mais alguns integrantes que Harry nao conhecia, e que concerteza estavam na Sede da Ordem. **

**Todos comecaram a lutar com o s comensais que estavam la, menos Rabicho que ainda estava desacordado…muitos feiticos vindo de ca e de la…para Harry que estava com a vista muito embacada…ele so via muitas cores…feixes de luzes coloridas…como fogos de artificios…Harry tentava ficar de pe para ajudar mas toda vez que levantava, cambaleava…ate que todos os comensais desistiram e aparataram...**

**Lupin ao ver Harry caido no chao foi correndo em sua direcao…ao chegar perto de Harry, Lupin virou ele e apoiou-o em seus bracos(hehehe).**

**-HARRY!VOCE ESTA BEM?-perguntou um Lupin um tanto preocupado e nervoso-EU FALEI PRA VOCE NAO SAIR DE CASA PRINCIPALMENTE DE NOITE!O QUE HOUVE COM O SEU ROSTO!**

**-Vo-voces de-demoraram mu-muito…ha-haha…'…Eu t-to b-bem! T-Tia Pe-Petunia pediu……pra e-eu ir a-ao merca-cado comprar umas… verduras e..hem hem…outras co-coisas.-falou Harry com muita dificuldade por estar muito cansado e com muita dor de cabeca e dor no corpo-A-AH!Is-sso?n-nao s-sei o q-que ac-aconteceu…d-depo-ois dos co-comensais me a-atacarem u-umas s-seis ve-vezes co-com uma m-maldicao imperdoavel c-comecou a san-sangrar u-um pouc-co antes d-de vo-voces chegare-rem…nun-nuca a m-minha cicatriz t-tinha sangrado!El-la es-esta d-doendo m-muito!**

**-Potter nao fale mais nada, e nao se mexa muito, voce nao esta em condicoe…-comecou a falar Snape.-Potter!Eu falei pra voce nao se mexer!**

**-Hmm…pr-preciso-o en-treg-ar es-ssas co-oisas p-pra m-minha-a t-tia!-disse Harry caindo no chao desacordado.**

**-HARRY!ACORDA HARRY!SE TA ME OUVINDO?-perguntou Arthur-Parece que ele apagou de vez! Ele esta pessimo!Precisamos leva-lo para o Saint Mungus, urgentemente!**

**-Primeiro vamos avisar Dumbledor!-disse Tonks-Talvez ele ache melhor Harry ficar em outro lugar…um lugar mais seguro pra ele.Depois iremos avisar a tia de Harry, Petunia certo?**

**-Entao…voce, Olho-Tonto e Quin vao a casa dos Dursley, entregam as coisas que Petunia pediu a Harry, explicam tudo a ela, pedem pra ela para usarem a lareira da casa dela, expliquem tudo a Dumbledore e falem que eu, Arthur e Snape fomos levar Harry ao Saint Mungus, se ele quiser falar conosco ou ver o Harry, esta bem?-disse Lupin a Tonks e os outros.-Agora vao! Petunia dee estar preocupada…espero. Vamos a casa da Sra. Figg, teremos que ir via Po de Flu, eu vou primeiro com Harry, depois voces vem para o Saint Mungus, OK?-os dois concordaram com a cabeca.**

**-MOBILLUS CORPUS!-falou Snape**

**Harry estava levitando, Lupin comecou a andar em direcao a casa da Sra. Figg…Snape e Arthur o seguiam…chegando na porta da casa…quando Lupin ia bater na porta Sra. Figg abriu a porta e disse:**

**-Entrem…entrem…Podem usar a lareira, tem um pouco de Po de Flu perto da lareira.**

**Lupin pegou Harry nos bracos, pegou um pouco de Po de Flu entrou dentro da lareira e gritou:**

**-SAINT MUNGUS!-e em um passé de magica desapareceu.**

**Logo em seguida Snape e Arthur entraram na lareira e tambem desapareceram.**

** -+fiM dA fiC+-**


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A:Queridos leitores...quero informa-los...que...hauhauahuahauh...ki comeco iingrecaduh!hehe...bom so keria avia ki u shipper da minha fic era pra ser H/G...mas dai eu andei pensando...pensei muito...muito mesmo...ate andei sonhando com isso...por que naum fazer uma fic com uma personagem nova?dai surgiu a ideia...kayz!...proz amantes d H/G...me desculpem...inton era so isso...espero que gostem...)

Lupin apareceu na lareira que tinha perto da recepcao, em uma sala de "espera"…ate que Lupin gritou para que algum viesse ajuda-lo.

-POR FAVOR SERA QUE ALGUEM PODE ME AJUDAR?- enquanto Lupin gritava por ajuda, Arthur e Snape chegavam pela lareira um depois do outro, quando chegaram depararam com um Dumbledor preocupado,que estava em companhia de um grupo de curandeiros, Dumbledor estava avisando os curandeiros que Harry estaria em breve no Sait Mungus, e explicava o que tinha acontecido com ele, entao um dos curandeiro- eram uns quatro ou cinco- Gregorio Schevchenko, um dos melhores curandeiros do mundo bruxo, aproximou-se e ficou olhando Harry.

-Por favor vamos levar o Sr. Potter para um quarto reservado, para ver-mos sua situacao,- disse ele nao muito satisfeito com o estado de seu paciente- por favor me acompanhem.

Lupin fez um feitico para locomover Harry ate o quarto, entao Dumbledor, Lupin, Snape e Arthur seguiram o curandeiro chefe junto dos outros curandeiros ate um quarto o final do corredor, onde la eles colocaram Harry em uma cama para qu pudesem examina-lo. Os curandeiros passaram meia hora examinando-o, ate que chegaram a uma conclusao...mas pela cara dos curandeiros a conclusao nao deviser boa

-Tsc..tsc..tsc- comecou Gregorio tentando achar as palavras certas- hmm...o Se. Potter nao esta num estado muito bom...quero dizer que ele eta muito mal..muito mal mesmo para a idade dele. Pelo que voce me disse, Dumbledor, o Sr. Potter comecou a sentir fortes dores na cicatriz, certo? Nos chegamos a conclusao que por consequencia das dores o Sr. Potter ficou extremamente fraco...e logo em seguida levar seis vezez, a Maldicao Crucciatus...e...

-Mas..entao o senhor quer dizer que o Harry esteja praticamente no mesmo estado que os Logbotton?- perguntou Lupin muito preocupado.

-Nao. O caso do Sr. Potter, e totalmente diferente...- comecou outro curandeiro chamado Schwarzer Johnson- ele nem chega perto do estado dos Longbotton, os Longbotton foram torturados quase ate a morte, ou seja eles estao parecidos com vegetais, nao falam coisa com coisa...nao reconhecem a familia...e nao sentem dor...mas como o Sr. Potter e apenas um adolescente, nao tinha a experiencia que os Longbotton tinham, eles eram aurores, e uns dos bons...ta mas voltando ao assunto...Harry Potter, como o Sr. Schevchenko havia dito, ficou enfraquecido pela dor da cicatriz o que piorou a situacao, o Sr. Potter entrou em um sono profundo, muito parecido com o coma. Mas a diferenca e que, quando uma pessoa esta em coma…e…que a pessoa nao sente dor…ja o Sr. Potter tem a possibilidade de ter mais crises de dorer…nao sabemos por quanto tempo ele ficara inconsciente- terminou o curandeiro- por isso aconselho deixar alguem para cuidar dele.

-Entao quer dizer que Harry pode ter sonhos…pesadelos…com Voce-Sabe-Quem?- perguntou o senhor Weasley.

-Exantamente- respondeu o curandeiro Johnson.

-Isso nao e muito seguro para o Harry nao e Dumbledor?- perguntou um Lupin muito preocupado, e Dumbledor fez um nao com a cabeca.

-Entao o que faremos agora? Harry nao pode ficar aqui sozinho..nao e seguro para ele Dumbledor…e..- comecou Lupin.

-Calma Remo, Harry nao iria ficar sozinho no Saint Mungus nem nos meus sonhos, montarei uma guarda para vigia-lo, e um grupo para cuidar do Harry. Eu ate sei quais pessoas da Ordem vao ficar para cuidar de Harry.

-Quem?- perguntou Snape.

-Voce, Lupin e Molly- respondeu Dumbledor entendendo a cara de "QUE! NAO VEJO NECESSIDADE DE EU ESTAR AQUI!" de Snape, entao explicou- Molly, porque ela e como uma segunda mae para Harry, e concerteza me pediria para cuidar dele, e eu concerteza aceitaria, Lupin…por ser amigo de Harry, e o mais chegado dos Potter agora…e se Thigo estivesse vivo, concerteza pediria para Lupin para cuidar de Harry, mas voce Severo, voce foi convocado para cuidar das pocoes que Harry devera tomar…entenderam?

E todos acenram com a cabeca.

-Quando comecaremos a cuidar de Harry, Dumbledor?- perguntou Lupin.

-Hoje mesmo, eu avisarei a Molly, tenho que falar umas coisas para ela fazer. Entao eu estou indo avisa Molly, enquanto isso, Severo, quero que voce va fazer um pocao para que Harry durma sem sonhar…Hharry nao pode sonhar mais com Voldemort, ja que nao teve sucesso na Oclumencia- pediu Dumbledor- Lupin voce fica com o Harry, se acontecer alguma coisa com ele me avise imediatamente, estarei no escritorio de Gregorio, conversando com Molly, ela logo estara aqui.

-Esta bem- disseram os dois juntos, Snape saiu com Dumbledor para preparar a pocao, ja Lupin ele arrastou um cadeira para perto da cama de Harry e ficou olhando para ele, quando o quarto estava totalmente vazio Lupin comecou a falar- por que foi que voce nao me escutou e ficou em casa?Voce sabe que Voldemort esta atras de voce nao e, entao por que saiu?

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Em um quarto no Saint Mungus Harry Potter ouvia varias vozes...Harry conseguiu reconhece-las, eram do Prof. Snape, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Remo Lupin, Alvo Dumbledor, Ninfadora Tonks, Olho-Tonto-Moody, e Quin Shackelbolt, eles conversavam...conversavam sobre Harry..entao ele pensou:

"Onde sera que eu estou? O que aconteceu comigo? Por que nao consigo me mexer?- Harry tentou abrir os olhos, mas nao conseguiu, eles estavam muito pesados,tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo inteiro estava doendo- por que estao falando de mim? A quanto tempo estou dormindo?- pensou Harry ao ouvir Sra. Weasley falando."

-Dumbledor, Harry ja esta muito tempo dormindo...nao ja esta na hora dele acordar?

-E verdade Dumbledore...- Lupin falou.

Harry tentou falar, mas nao teve sucesso...ficou tentando mexer algumaparte do corpo mas ele estava muito dolorido...tentou abrir os olhos...mas so conseguiu muito rapidamente e com muito esforco mexe-los um pouco...ate que tentou mover mais uma vez alguma parte de seu corpo...qualquer mesmo...para que os membros da Ordem soubessem que estava acordado...pois ele de alguma forma sabia que todos da Ordem estavam olhando para ele...entao tentou mexer os dedos...a mao...qualquer coisa para chamar a atencao deles...dessa vez ele teve sucesso...conseguiu mexer um pouco os dedos da mao, ate que ouviu Sra. Weasley dizer:

-Dumbledor, voce viu ele mexeu os dedos...

-Molly querida...isso pode ser aoenas um reflexo...-dizia Sr. Weasley, Harry ao ouvir o que o Sr. Weasley havia dito...lutou para conseguir abrir os olhos...depois de muitas tentativas...Harry consegue abrir os olhos...ate que...- HARRY!- todos ao ouvirem o que Sr. Weasley disse viraram para o Harry.

Lupin viu que Harry estava de olhos abertos, correu ate a sua cama, e perguntou:

-HARRY!Voce esta bem?- Lupin ao ver que Harry nao conseguia responder falou- E so acenar a cabeca positivamente, para sabermos se voce esta bem...se voce nao estiver...balance a cabeca negativamente okey?

Mas Harry nao balancou a cabeca...quer dizer nao conseguiu mexer a cabeca...entao mexeu a mao.

-AH! HARRY QUERIDO VOCE ACORDOU!-falou a Sra. Weasley com uma voz muito chorosa, de pouco a pouco Harry percebeu que sua voz e seu corpo estavam quase voltando ao normal...entao falou:

-E-e-eu t-to b-bem...-falou Harry com calma tentando se levantar- O-ond-de e-eu es-estou?-perguntou Harry com uma voz muito baixa e cansada- P-por q-que e-eu n-nao co-consig-go m-me me-mexer di-direit-to?

-Harry, que bom que voce acordou! Sabia que voce esta dormindo a mais ou menos uma semana inteira?- perguntou Dumbledor, e Harry balancou negativamente a cabeca- Tonks, sera que voce podia chamar o curandeiro Schevchenko, por favor?

-Claro! Harry que bom que vc acordou, estavamos todos preocupados com voce – falou Tonks- o Lupin aqui estava quase ficando doido.

Harry ao ouvir o que Tonks tinha dito olhou virou-se para Lupin e sorriu carinhosamente...-Lupin era como se fosse da familia para ele-...e Lupin retribuiu o sorriso.

-Dumbledor...eu tambem ja vou...preciso fazer o cefe da manha para as criancas...-disse Molly- Harry, querido, voce nao se importa nao e!- e Harry balancou a cabeca negativamente.

Molly desaparatou e depois de cinco minutos...Tonks votlou com o curandeiro Schevchenko, que deu um pequeno sorriso para Harry, e falou:

-Vejo que o Sr. esta melhor nao e?A dor no corpo e a incapacidade de se mexer e temporaria, logo logo estara novo em folha, agora preciso examina-lo, talvez esse pequeno acidente tenha afetado alguma parte do seu organismo...-entao pegou sua varinha e comecou a examina-lo...(gente a varinha do curandeiro era como se fosse um estetoscopio...kayz...mas nao tinha a mesma funcao...o curandeiru, fazia feiticos para saber se o pulmao...coracao...etc...estavam em ordem kayzz?)-hmmm...eu...preciso de um tempinho...espere um pouco para eu fazer um pequeno exame.- entao pegou sua varinha, e falou um feitico para escutar o coracao e depois o pulmao...-tcs..tsc...tsc, Sr. Potter, creio que o Sr. devera ficar longe de encrencas, nao podera fazer muitos exercicios fisicos, e nao podera se esforcar por algum tempo...

Todos os Membros da Ordem olharam para o curandeiro com um ponto de interrogacao em cima da cabeca...entao Dumbledor perguntou:

-Como assim ficar longe de encrencas, exercicios fisicos, e esforco fisico?Harry esta com algum problema?

-O Sr. Potter, esta com um pequeno probleminha no coracao, qualquer coisa que o Sr. Potter fizer, que necessite de esforcos fisico, o Sr. ira sentir uma forte dor no coracao, entao se o Sr. for fazer algum esforco fisico tera que faze-lo acompanhado de um professor, com muito cuidado e em um certo tempo, para evitar algum problema. O mesmo ira acontecer se o Sr. tiver um sonho com Voce-Sabe-Quem, ou algo que seja sentimental, como a raiva, tristeza, depressao, essas coisas - avisou o curandeiro.( meu esse paragrafo ficou um pouco confuso entao por favor, se alguem nao entender este paragrafo me avisem...kayz?)

-En-entao qu-quer di-zer q-que e-eu na-nao po-podere-rei ma-mais jo-jogar Qu-quadribol!perguntou Harry triste, e com um pouco de raiva dos comensais que lhe fizeram isso- p-por fa-favor n-nao m-me t-tira o q-que me d-deixa mais fe-feliz ago-agora, eu ja pe-perdi mu-muita co-coisa na minha v-vida…- terminou Harry com muita tristeza na voz.

-Esta bem, voce podera jogar Quadribol, mas tera que me prometer que nao fara muito esforco nas outras atividades, esta bem?-perguntou o curandeiro- Dumbledor voce ja esta avisado. Voce entendeu nao e?

-Obrigado- agradeceu Harry.

- Vou anotar umas pocoes, e um comprimido que o Sr. tera de tomar, darei essas pocoes para que o Sr. comece a tomar hoje mesmo, mas depois creio que o seu professor possa faze-lo para o Sr, nao e Prof. Snape?- perguntou Gregorio e Snape afirmou com a cabeca.- nao irei falar o nome das pocoes pois elas sao muito dificeis de se dizer(N/A kkkkk eu so nao pus os nomes pur que tava sem imaginacao pra inventa um nome pra cada pocao...espero ki entendam...bjos...), e seu professor de Pocoes concerteza sabe quais pocoes devera fazer, a Pocao meio esverdeada, o Sr. ira tomar quando acordar, e quando for dormir, a pocao azulada, hm…ah, sim…depois de cada refeicao, café da manha, almoco, e jantar, e esses comprimidos, que o Sr. tera de tomar quando tiver as fortes dores no coracao, entendeu bem?- Harry afirmou com a cabeca.

Sra. Weasley havia ido para A Toca antes do curandeiro receitar as pocoes do Menino- que-Sobreviveu para preparar o café de seus filhos, Harry recebeu alta no mesmo dia, saiu com sua Guarda composta por Lupin, Moody, Quin, Sr. Weasley e Tonks, como sempre, eles iam atraves de uma Chave do PortaL, ao tocar na Chave em forma de uma bota velha, Harry sentiu a conhecida sensacao que um gancho o puxava por tras do umbigo. O quarto do Saint Mungus desapareceu da sua vista…Os pes de Harry bateram em chao firme, seus joelhos se dobraram ligeiramente, Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro doendo pois ainda nao tinha se curado totalmente. Harry pensou que havia ido para a sede da Ordem, mas se enganou…estavam na Toca…

Lupin ajudou Harry a se levantar, Harry ficou apoiado nele, Harry olhou ao seu redor e viu que estava na cozinha dos Weasley, viu seu amigo Rony, Fred e Jorge, Gina, Carlinhos e Gui, e a Sra. Weasley cozinhando.

-Harry!-gritou Molly, quando essa gritou todos que estavam presentes na cozinha viraram-se para Harry- venha comer um pouco!Venham todos comer!Sentem-se!

-Harry!Cara, voce nos deu um susto muito grande!-comecou Rony- que bom que voce esta bem!Nossa como voce mudou! Venha, senta aqui! Venham comer conosco!- Mas Harry nao se moveu…nao conseguiu se mexer muito…ate que novamente Lupin o ajudou, a andar dessa vez..Harry apoiou-se nele e comecou a andar ate a mesa e se sentou. E todos os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Durante o cafe da manha, Harry estava com um pouco de dificuldade para comer, mas nao iria pedir ajuda ate para comer...entao fez um pequeno esforco para comer sozinho, Sra. Weasley avisou que Dumbledor havia pedido para Lupin ficar na Toca para cuidar de Harry. Lupin concordou imediatamente e sorriu para Harry. Depois de Harry terminar de comer Rony o chamou para irem ao quarto.

-Hem..Hem...-chamou Harry olhando para Rony- Rony se voce se esqueceu...eu nao consigo andar direito...DA PRA VOCE ME DAR UMA MAOZINHA?-falou Harry brincando.

-Desculpa...hehehe...eu esqueci--...- desculpou-se Rony.

-Ta...mas da pra voce me ajudar...Por favor?- pediu Harry, Rony quando ouviu o que Harry havia dito veio rapidamente na direcao de Harry, para ajudar o amigo para subirem para o quarto.

No quarto de Rony

-Entao, o que realmente aconteceu?- perguntou Rony muito curioso- ninguem aqui de casa quis contar a verdade...so nos disseram que voce tinha sido atacado...

-Mas ja te falaram tudo...-falou Harry- so que sem os detalhes...hehehe - Rony olhou-o com uma cara de alguem que estava curioso- esta bem...irei contar...

Entao Harry contou tudo para Rony...Rony ficou de boca aberta...

- Cara...nao sei o que dizer...-falou Rony, Harry havia contado tudo menos do pequeno problema que agora tinha...

-Entao...mudando de assunto...E a Hermione? Ela nao vai vir pra ca?- perguntou Harry.

- Nao...- falou Rony cabisbaixo- ela nao vem...a Gina vai pra casa dela passar o final das ferias... mamae achou melhor ela ficar na casa da Mione.

-Ah ta!Eu pensei que ela viria aqui...-falou Harry.

-A Gina vai hoje mais tarde la na casa dela...Po de Flu...-falou Rony.- Seremos so eu e voce... e voce e eu, mamae...papai...meus irmaos eu acho e o pessoal da Ordem e claro!

-Ah ta!-falou Harry rindo da cara que Rony havia feito quando ele terminou de dizer que Hermione nao iria passar as ferias na Toca, Harry nao se lembrava da pocao que estava com Lupin, ate que esse bate na porta do quarto de Rony e diz:

-Harry, posso falar com voce um minuto?- e Harry acenou um sim com a cabeca, logo que Harry respondeu Lupin entrou dentro do quarto e ajudou ele a se levantar.

No corredor da Toca, Longe de ouvidos curiosos

-Hmm...Que que aconteceu Remo?-perguntou Harry aflito- E alguma coisa ligada com Voldmort?

-Calma Harry... nao tem nda a ver com Voldemort...e sim com o seu remedio...-falou Lupin muito calmo e com um sorriso estampado no rosto.- Voce precisa toma-lo.

-Ah sim!Pois e! Havia me esqueci que ele estava com voce!...Remo...sera que eu posso lhe pedir um favor?-perguntou Harry.

-Claro Harry! O que e?

-Sera que voce pode nao contar a ninguem sobre os remedios...err...e pedir para o pessoal da Ordem que estava la na hora nao contar a ninguem, por favor? Eu prefiro desse jeito. Contarei na hora certa.- pediu Harry... Lupin estava com uma enterrogacao na cabeca...sem entender nada Lupin respondeu:

-Claro...se e o que voce quer...voce tem certeza disso nao e?-falou Lupin e Harry so concordando com a cabeca...Lupin colocou um pouco da pocao em uma taca e continuou.- Esta bem...agora e a hora da pocao...ja estou lhe avisando essa pocao nao e la das boas...

-Esta bem...la vou eu...-falou Harry colocando a pocao guela a baixo e logo em seguida fazendo uma careta- ARGGG!

-HAHAHAH!- riu Lupin- Eu te avisei...e voce ainda toma de uma vez so!TSCTSCTSC...

-E melhor do que sofrer em etapas!- falou Harry rindo e fazendo varias caretas que fazem Lupin rir que nem um doido...

-HAAHAHAH!-riu Lupin gostosamente...

- Ta rindo do que?-perguntou Harry sem entender nada.

- ...E que...haha...voce feZ...a cara igualzinha a do seu pai quando tomou uma pocao que devia ter um gosto horrivel...pela cara dele...E falou igualzinho a um Potter!- falou Remo rindo.

-Pfiu...hahahaha- Harry comecou a rir junto de Lupin.- e claro ne! Eu sou ou nao um Potter?

- Ta. Mas agora nao se esqueca de tomar as pocoes depois de cada refeicao...esta bem...a pocao ficara comigo,colocarei as pocoes no seu malao, agora tire Rony do quarto, para que eu possa guardar as pocoes...e ve se inventa uma boa desculpa, hein...porque concerteza ele vai perguntar porque eu te chamei, esta bem?-falou Lupin com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Sim senhor!-falou Harry rindo, e fazendo um gesto do exercito...(gentiiihh esse gesto eh akele que os carinhas do exercito fazem quando chega alguem superior que eles...hehehe...eskecih u nome...sorry)

No quarto de Rony

Harry entra no quarto e diz:

-Rony sera que nos podemos jogar uma partidade quadribol la em baixo? FAz muito tempo que eu nao jogo...com aquela megera da Umbrige no comando de Hogwarts...'...

-Claro! Vou falar com Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge...vou ver se Gina nao vai querer jogar tambem... pois ela esta arrumando as malas pra ir para a casa de Hermione...caso ela nao queira eu pergunto para alguem da Ordem..-falou Rony...-VAMOS!Mas antes...voce esta em condicoes de jogar?

Harry olhou para Rony com um olhar que so de ver ja respondia a sua pergunta, entao logo depois eles pegaram suas vassouras e se dirigiram as escadas.

Enquanto Rony ajudava Harry a descer as escadas, Remo aguardou a barra ficar limpa para entrar no quarto e guardar as pocoes...

Na cozinha, onde todos estavam reunidos

Rony entrou com Harry e perguntou:

-Fred, Jorge, Gui, Carlinhos...voces topam uma partida de Quadribol?

-Que pergunta besta hein Rony!Vamos la!- falou Fred levantando-se, logo depois Jorge, Gui, e Carlinhos tambem se levantaram e seguiram Fred.

-Eu vou perguntar a Gina se ela nao quer jogar tambem...eu volto em um instante...nao comecem o jogo ainda.- e saiu correndo para falar com Gina, e depois de um segundo voltou falando- CredOoo!Que horror!Eu so perguntei se ela queria jogar um pouco e saiu me dando travesseiradas!Entao ja que a Gina nao vai jogar…alguem da Ordem quer jogar no lugar dela?

-Eu vou…faz um tempao que eu nao jogo!-falou Tonks, olhando para Harry…que na hora entendeu o olhar de Tonks…sabia que a causa dela estar jogando alem de ser por nao jogar por muito tempo, era para ficar de olho em Harry.

-Entao vamos!-exclamou Gui muito alegre.

Do lado de for a da Toca

-Entao o time ficara assim…os mais novos contra os mais velhos, que tal?-falou Rony.

-Ei…ta nos chamando de velho eh?-reclamou Carlinhos fazendo cara de ofendido…e dando uns bons cascudos em Rony.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!-todos riram com gosto.

Entao enquanto Carlinhos, Gui, Harry, Rony, Tonks, Rony, FrEd e Jorge morriam de rir, Lupin entra na conversa de diz:

-Hey!Por que ninguem me chamou hein!

-Nao sabiamos que voce gostava de jogar-falou Rony inocentemente.

-Nao estou falando para jogar e sim para assistir- ao falar isso olhou para Harry e logo em seguida esse entendeu o seu olhar, ele estava ali pois iria ficar de olho em Harry, entao Harry pensou ja se estressando um pouco:

"Como sempre, eu sou o motivo!"-logo que pensou isso sua raiva aumentou um pouco e ele sentiu uma pequena pontada no coracao, entao colocou uma de suas maos em seu peito do lado do coracao e falou para si mesmo:

-E bom controlar a minha raiva e me acalamar senao vai ser pior ainda.

3 horas depois

Todos satisfeitos com a partida muito disputada, e muito cansados, foram para a cozinha depois de ouvir a Sra. Weasley chama-los para tomar um refresco, e tambem pois Lupin inventou uma desculpa para que Harry parasse de jogar.

-Eu volto ja! Vou levar a irma de voces para a casa de Hermione e volto em um segundo. Juizo, hein!-falou a Sra. Weasley- Lupin, por favor tome conta desses meninos enquanto eu estou fora esta bem? GINAA, DESCE LOGO SE NAO QUISER SE ATRASAR!

-Calma mamae, ja estou aqui.- falou uma Gina calma que descia as escadas- Bom…tchau Carlinhos, Gui, Fred, Jorge, Remo. Ate um outro dia, fiquem bem, Rony e Harry ate breve vejo voces em Hogwarts ok?

-Esta bem…-falou Harry se despedindo de Gina- mande lembrancas a Hermione por mim, esta bem?

Entao essa concordou com a cabeca e foi em direcao a lareira..

-Primeiro voce, querida-falou Sra. Weasley.- Ah!Hoje o pessoal da Ordem vem jantar conosco! O jantar e as 8:50.

-RESIDENCIA GRANGER!- gritou Gina e sumindo seguidamente na fumaca do fogo.

Logo que Gina sumiu, Sra Weasley foi tambem.

eM uM lUgAr lOngE dAlI

-Rabicho!- gritou o Lord das Trevas chamando um homem baixinho com ascaracteristicas muito parecidas com a de um rato.

-Sim Milorde...-diz esse entrando rapidamente para nao sofrer as consequencias- o que desejas?

-Mande alguem reunir cinco de nossos Cavaleiros das Trevas…e alguns dos nossos Comensais que nao foram presos pelo "grupinho" de Dumbledor- ordena Aquele-que-nao-deve-ser-nomeado- e mande-os invadir e destruir os terrenos de Azkaban…e que eles soltem todos aqueles que foram presos, quero todos aqui reunidos para um grande feitio.

-Sim senhor! Vou me encarregar pessoalmente de escolher os cinco Cavaleiros…-obedeceu Rabicho e logo em seguida saiu da sala escura em que recebia as ordens de seu Lord.

(N/A: gEntIh pOis eH eU nOm lEMbrOo mUitOo bEm dOs nOmeS dOs cOmenSaiS q fOraM pResOs kAyZz?...bOm kUalKer cOisA mE aViSeMm bLz! vLw!)

Longe dali Harry, sente de algum jeito, que Voldemort esta planejando algo.

Todos estavam sentados na cozinha sem fazer nada…estavam em um silencio profundo, ate que um deles cortou esse silencio:

-AHHHH!- gritou Rony assustando a todos principalmente a Harry- QUE SILENCIO! SERIO, PARECE QUE ALGUEM ACABOU DE MORRER! VAMOS FAZER ALGUMA COISA, OU FALAR…PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

-HAHAHAHA!- riu com gosto Harry para tranquilizar seu coracao que estava muito ascelerado por causa do grito e para desfarcar que sua respiracao tambem havia ascelerado- Que susto voce nos deu… pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, cara! Voce grita do nada parecendo um doido! Que coisa…

-Calma, Harry.-dizia Lupin calmamente percebendo que a respiracao de Harry estava mais acelerada que o normal- Esta bem! Vamos quebrar esse silencio, tambem esta me deixando entediado-terminou ele com um sorriso maroto nos labios.- Hmm! O que iremos fazer? Alguem tem alguma ideia?

-Hmm...Vamos brincar de...vamos ver...-comecou Rony.

-Maninho...se voce nao sabe o que falar...entao nao fale nda!-falou Jorge rindo da cara de Rony que estava totalmente vermelha depois que Jorge falou com ele- ja eu tenho uma ideia...vamos brincar de twist! E um jogo trouxa nao e Harry? Eu ja ouvi alguem la no colegio comentar desse jogo e me pareceu legal..

-Pode ser...-comecou Rony- mas aonde e que vamos arranjer esse jogo!

-Meu querido irmaozinho, as vezes voce faz umas perguntas tao bestas, que da vontade de te bater...- falou Fred- Nos temos adultos aqui voce ainda nao pecebeu nao?-terminou Fred olhando para Lupin, Carlinhos e Gui- eles podem o jogo para ''nois''!

-Ae, tem razao, entao, quem e que vai trazer o jogo pra gente! Lupin! Gui! Carlinhos!- falou Rony dirigindo-se ao mais velhos.

Harry vendo que nenhum deles estavam fazendo nada entao falou:

-Pode deixar que eu trago...

-Mas Harry...-comecou Rony.

-Nada de mas...ninguem se voluntariou...entao eu faco!- falou Harry logo em seguida gritou- PORTULOS TWIST!

Depois que Harry diz o feitico...uma caixa intocada, aparece na frente de todos... Todos os presentes ficam com a boca aberta...sem falar nada ate que Harry quebra o silencio e diz:

-Pronto o jogo ta ai...ninguem vai jogar nao? Ah, antes que alguem me pergunte... Eu posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts...o ministro Fudge me mandou uma carta logo depois de eu ter voltado da Estacao de King Cross...-mas ao falar isso lembrou-se do ano passado, da morte de seu padrinho...da profecia quebrada... e sentiu uma pequena fisgada no coracao.

Harry levanta-se e estica o tapete cheio de bolinhas azuis, vermelhas e verdes…e deixa o tabuleiro do seu lado e diz:

-Pronto, esta arrumado..vamos jogar!Remo!Gui!Carlinhos!

-Eu nao vou jogar isso- diz Remo, e diz marotamente- prefiro ficar aqui olhando voces jogarem, deve ser mais engracado...hahahah...

-Nos tambem vamos apenas olhando...eu acho que nao temos mais idade para ficar brincando disso, alem disso eu acho que depois isso pode dar uma dor nas costas...hahah-disse Carlinhos.

-Concordo- concordou Gui balancando sua cabeca positivamente.

-Esta bem! Entao fiquem ai, perdendo toda a diversao...e se voces mudarem de ideia nos avisem...-disse Rony pegando o tabuleiro e dando um peteleco na seta que tem no tabuleiro- Jorge voce comeca...hmm...vamos ver...Pe direito no vermelho!

-Ta agora e a minha vez de girar, Harry e a sua vez agora...vamos ver...mao esquerda no azul!- disse Jorge.(N/A-gEntIh a oOrdEm dAs cOrEz eH: 2 fiLaz d aZulL...2 dE vErmElhOo e 2 dE vErdE...dA eSquErDa pAh diReitA! KAyzZ ?)

Entao Harry pos sua mao esquerda em uma das bolas azuis...

Depois de ter passado varias horas (ja passavam das 7 da noite)(N/A- gENTiH nUm lIguEm nOm mAs Eu tO eScrEvEndOo dEtAlHAdAmEntE!) brincando e rindo muito eles deram uma pausa porque ouviram um barulho vindo da lareira, Remo esperou os Weasleys sairem da sala e puxou Harry para o canto da sala e disse:

- Harry,voce esta pronto para irmos...hmm..irmos ao Ministerio...amanha, certo?-perguntou Remo com muito cuidado... mas continuou falando ao ver a cara de Harry- a leitura do tes...

Remo parou de falar ao ver que a cara de Harry havia mudado, ate que Harry abre a boca para falar algo:

-Eu...sei...amanha eh a leitura do testamento do...Sir..Sirius...-Harry falou muito triste, ate que ele pensa:

''EU NAO VOU CHORAR! JA ME CHOREI MUITO PELA MORTE DE SIRIUS...NAO POSSO MAIS CHORAR!- mas mesmo falando isso varias lagrimas caem de seus olhos.''

-Harry...- disse Remo abracando com forca o unico filho de seu melhor amigo.

-Remo...por que foi que Sirius teve que morrer, hum?- perguntou Harry a Remo chorando e comecando a sentir pontadas no coracao- eu sei que por minha causa que ele morreu, se eu tivesse treinado mais oclumencia...eu nao teria tido aquele sonho...e ele nao teria mor...

-Harry...se acalme...e voce nao foi o culpado da morte de Sirius! Nos ja te dissemos isso antes! Sirius foi por vontade propria! E se acalme antes que voce piore...veja so sua respiracao esta mais ascelerada e nao e a primeira vez hoje, ne?- disse Remo olhando feio para Harry, ja esse estava se sentindo um pouco tonto e muito cansado.

-Remo...obrigado...mas eu acho que vou descansa um pouco...e...nao me sinto muito bem...preciso descansar...-mas ao falar isso sentiu-se mais tonto do que antes e acabou caindo no chao..mas Remo foi mais rapido e segurou Harry antes dele cair no chao- eh...obrigado denovo Remo, mas agora eu vou pro...quarto, tchau...boa noite! Diga a Sra. Weasley que eu fui dormir mais cedo e que nao vou jantar, esta bem?

Harry saiu cambaleando da sala...quase nao se aguentava nas pernas..

-Errr...Remo?-chamou Harry por Remo, ate que esse virou sua atencao para Harry- sera que voce nao poderia me ajudar a subir ate o quarto de Rony?

Remo ajudou Harry a subir ate o quarto de Rony...ao entrar no quarto de Rony, Harry tirou os sapatos, e os oculos e deitou-se na cama...

-Err...diga a Sra. Weasley que estou bem, e que nao precisa se preocupar comigo, esta bem? E peca desculpas por mim, por nao comparecer ao jantar com a Ordem, por favor.

-Nao tem problema nenhum, explicarei tudo a eles, agora descanse bastante, mas antes tome a pocao que o curandeiro mandou voce tomar.

Logo depois de tomar a pocao e de Remo sair do quarto de seu melhor amigo Harry caiu no quinto sono...

Quando Remo voltou a sala viu que um monte de gente ja havia chegado...Alastor, Tonks, Quim...entre outros membros da Ordem...ate que encontrou Molly sentada conversando com Tonks, Quim e Alastor enquanto a comida assava, entao foi em sua direcao e disse a ela:

-Molly...e o Harry nao comparecera ao jantar essa noite, esta bem ne?- mas ao olhar a cara de quem estava preocupada que a Sra. Weasley, e de todos que estavam presentes fizeram logo explicou o por que- Calma, nao aconteceu nada com ele -''MENTIRA!-dizia seu sub-consciente'' – ele esta apenas cansado...ele se divertiu muito essa tarde...

-Ah, sei...Esta bem- disse a Sra. Weasley- se ele quer descansar deixe ele...se ele acordar mais tarde ele come alguma coisa...Ta mas agora eu preciso ir para cozinha...terminar de fazer a comida...com licenca...

-Molly! Espere eu te ajudo!- comentou Tonks.

-Tonks, nao e preciso, fique aqui conversando com o pessoal, eu me viro la na cozinha.-falou Sra. Weasley- Esta bem! Enquanto isso, voces, homens...vao la para o jardim arrumar as mesas la, nao cabemos todos aqui na minha sala de jantar.

15 min. depois

Tudo estava arrumado, tudo em seu devido lugar...Molly ja havia posto as travessas de comida na mesa comprida do lado de fora de casa...e vai em direcao ao interior da casa para chamar o pessoal da Ordem

-Vamos, para o jardim, o jantar esta na mesa...-disse ela- apressem-se, antes que a comida esfrie.

EnQuaNtO iSsO nO qUartO dE rOnY

No quarto de Rony, onde Harry estava dormindo, o ar estava tenso...Harry sonhava com uma coisa boba...sonhava com o seu primeiro beijo..com Cho Chang...logo depois sonhou que estava voando no Hipogrifo que havia salvado junto de Hermione no seu terceiro ano...Bicuco era esse...mas isso foi apenas no principio...logo depois o sonho mudou...Harry sonhava que estava em um lugar sombrio...escuro...cheio de arvores...parecia com uma floresta...parecia com a Floresta Proibida que se encontrava nos terrenos de Hogwarts...no seu sonho haviam cinco pessoas que Harry nao conceguia destinguir seus rostos, ate que esse, se aproxima delas e percebe que eram nada mais que seus pais, Lilian e Thiago Potter, seu padrinho recentemente falecido, Sirius Black, seu amigo, Remo Lupin, e mais um homem do qual Harry nao conhecia, o homem era oriental...mas parecia ser mestico...seu rosto lhe lembrava uma pessoa...Harry so nao se lembrava quem. Harry viu que junto de seus pais, Remo, de Sirius e do outro homem que Harry dsconfiava ser outro amigo de seus pais continha um livro com um leao e uma serpente na capa flutuando no ar...entao, muito curioso com o que o livro continha, Harry comecou a chegar mais perto do livro...mas quando estava a menos de 1 metro do livro seu sonho havia mudado...seu sonho agora situava-se em um lugar mais sombrio do que do outro sonho...logo na frente se encontrava um castelo...nao era exatamente um castelo e sim uma fortaleza...entao Harry percebeu que era Azkaban pois estava lotado de Dementadores no ceu...logo apareceram varios bruxos encapuzados...Comensais da Morte...uns montados em vassouras, outros iam a pe mesmo...mas esse nao estavam sozinhos...estavam acompanhados por varios seres que tambem estavam encapuzados...eram muito parecidos com Comensais, mas o que diferenciavam eles dos Comensais era que esses seres trajavam roupas mais encardidas, e mais rasgadas...e eles estavam montados em dragoes! Logo depois que os seres montados em dragoes chegaram ao local...muitos feiticos desconhecidos foram lancados. Raios vermelhos...verdes...amarelos eram disparados por todos os lados..ate que Harry sente sua cicatriz doer muito, mais do que todas as outras vezes...Diferente das outras vezes Harry acorda com a dor na cicatriz ao invez de ficar desacordado, e juntamente das dores na cicatriz, seu coracao parecia que estava sendo esmagado com as maos de alguem, e esse coloca a mao no peito para diminuir a dor e comeca a se contorcer...ate que grita desesperadamente:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!ME AJUDAAAAAAAAA!

No jardim onde o jantar com a Ordem esta acontecendo

No jardim onde todos conversavam alegremente, ficaram mudos com o grito que ouviram:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME AJUDAAAAAAAAA!

-Quem e que esta gritando!- pergunta Arthur preocupado, mas esse ficou olhando para Remo que estava totalmente paralisado- Remo...o q!

-Harry...- sussurra Remo que loge em seguida sai correndo em direcao ao interior da casa.

-Remo! O que esta acontecendo!- pergunta Molly aflita- Quem e que esta gritando desse geit...Harry!

E essa sai correndo tambem, logo atras dela todos saem correndo tambem...No terreno dos Weasley a unica coisa que podia se ouvir era o grito de Harry...

Quando Remo esta subindo as escadas seguido por: Arthur, Molly, Gui, Carlinhos, Rony, Tonks, Quim, Alastor e os outros membros da Ordem, a voz de Harry desaparece como num passe de magica...E logo em seguida todos sentem uma grande onda de energia, entao Remo aperta mais o passo, mas quando chega no corredor em que o quarto de Rony se encontrava...ele do nada para de correr e todos os que estao atras dele fazem o mesmo depois de levarem um encontrao nas costas dos que estao na sua frente...Remo olha ao seu redor e ve que o corredor estava totalmente destruido…a mesinha que tinha em frente ao quarto de Rony foi pulverizado a farpas…e o vaso com uma flor que tinha em cima dessa mesma mesinha estava em cacos…e a flor…totalmente despetalada, ja as suas petalas que estavam caidas no chao estavam totalmente murchas em um tom escuro…ja a porta do quarto de Rony foi jogada contra a parede , mas antes dele ser jogado contra a parede ele tambem foi pulverizado a po igualzinho a mesinha do lado de for a do quarto.Entao Remo ao ver o estado do corredor corre para ver Harry e o estado do quarto…mas ao entrar ve Harry se contorcendo e gemendo de dor… mas o que Remo e todos os outros acharam estranho foi que Harry estava flutuando em cima da cama toda destruida…e correu em sua direcao ao ver que a cicatriz de Harry estava sangrando novamente, que Harry estava apertando seu coracao com mais forca e que ele estava envolto por uma aura dourada muito forte.

-HARRY!- chamou Remo, vendo que Harry estava se contorcendo ele pergunta- Voce ta acordado?

-Remo…m-me a-ju-da!Azkaban…-fala Harry mas esse comeca a apertar o seu peito com mais forca e comeca a gritar novamente- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Remo! Azk-kab-ban…a-ata-cad-da…p-por c-com-men-sa-sais…e u-uns se-ser-res en-cap-puz-zado-s mo-mont-tad-dos e-em d-dra-go-goes! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Remo corre em direcao ao malao de Harry e pega um frasco com varios comprimidos, conjura um copo de agua, e logo em seguida corre de volta para o lado de Harry, mas esse estava em silencio e havia parado de se contorcer, ele estava apenas com a mao no peito, logo Harry para de flutuar e cai no chao fazendo um barulho muito grande..

-Harry…tome logo esse comprimido…Rapido!-disse Remo levantando Harry e pondo o comprimido na boca de Harry que logo em seguida pegou o copo de agua e tomou um gole, que logo sentiu que a dor no coracao estava sendo aliviada por causa do comprimido- Molly! Conjure um balde de agua e um pano por favor…e Harry, acalme-se…e me conte o que voce viu..

-Remo! Voce entendeu o que eu disse!- disse Harry acalmando-se- Azkaban esta sendo atacada…e tinha…uns seres estranhos…encapuzados…parecidos com comensais…mas mais sombrios e mais malignos…montados em dragoes…-continuou Harry, logo que Harry disse no que os seres encapuzados estavam montados todos mudaram de expressao..principalment Harry…que ja desconfiava o qe eram aquelas criaturas- eu acho que eram…hmm…e…Cavaleiros…das…Trevas….

Todos os presentes ficaram horrorizados com o que Harry estava dizendo.

-M-mas n-nao e p-possiv-vel!- dizia Tonks- E-eles f-foram b-banidos…f-foram c-congelados v-vivos…n-na p-prisao d-de A-asgard! Isso e impossivel!

-Mas Harry...como voce sabe o que sao Cavaleiros das Trevas?-perguntou Lupin abobado e mesmo tempo que ele fala Molly chega com a bacia de agua e ele continua-Molly, obrigado, posso te pedir um favor? Informe o acontecimento de hoje a Dumbledor, por favor.

-Remo...Sera que eu posso responder depois?Agora a unica coisa que eu quero fazer...e descansar um pouco...dizia Harry a Lupin-e claro se eu conseguir descansar...ne?

-Err...Claro...Descanse...espere...vou conjurar uma cama para voce...e uma pro Rony,-Lupin conjurou a cama, logo depois falou- acordo voce quando Dumledor chegar esta bem?

Harry fez um sim aom a cabeca e se deitou...ao se deitar todos as pessoas que estavam presentes se retiraram do quarto totalmente destruido...

-Ah sr. Weasley...me desculpe pelo quarto...err...nao era a minha intensao...ehh...

-Harry...nao se preocupe com isso...agora descanse...depois cuidamos disso.-disse o sr.Wesley se retirando do quarto.

-Obrigado...Boa noite...Ron sera que voce pode ficar um pouco?-Rony assentiu com a cabeca e depois que todos sairam Harry ia comecar a falar mas foi interrompido por Rony.

-Cara...o que foi que aconteceu?

-Azkaban foi atacada...e eu acho que todos os comensais da morte conseguiram sair...Lucio Malfoy tambem...DROGA!...Volde...-falou Harry, mas quando estava pronunciando nome do Lord das trevas viu a cara de Rony e exclamou-Ah Rony!Pare com isso...voce tem que se acostumar com esse nome...agora que todo o mundo sabe que ele voltou voce vai ouvir muitas vezes seu nome..agora...continuando...Voldemort ja conseguiu trazer os dementadores e os Gigantes para o seu lado...e ainda conseguiu trazer devolta os Cavaleiros das trevas...e olha que eles sao bem piores que os comensais da morte...

-Mas...me explica direito o que sao esses cavaleiros das trevas...porque eu ja ouvi falar deles mas...nunca soube exatamente oque eles sao...

-Esta bem...Cavaleiros das Trevas sao seres...sao quase humanos...mas eles sao maldicoados...tem poderes piores que os comensais...e controlam seres nojentos...e andam montados em dragoes...entendeu...!

-Err...mais ou menos...ta mas o que foi aquele comprimido que Remo te deu!

-Err...Hmm...era sobre isso que eu queria falar com voce...mas eu preciso que voce nao conte nada a ninguem...nem a Hermione..ehh...depois do dia em que eu fui atacado pelos comensais o curandeiro que me atendeu me disse que eu o meu coracao ficou fragilizado...dai quando eu sentir qualquer emocao forte como raiva...tristeza ou qualquer coisa do genero...o meu coracao doi...e isso acontece tambem quando eu sonho com VOLDEMORT e quando a minha cicatriz doi...capiche...ehh..essa e a minha vida...desculpe-me por nao te contar isso antes mas e que eu nao estava preparado ainda...

-Nossa Harry...que vida complicada...mas voce sabe ne? Qualquer coisa..qualquer coisa mesmo...voce pode contar comigo ne? Eu entendo o por que de voce nao ter me contado isso antes mas voce pode contar comigo...pode desabafar...ok?E pra isso que servem os amigos ne?

-Obrigado Rony...voce concerteza e o meu melhor amigo...Ai eu nao consigo dormir...vamos jogar alguma coisa!

-Claro!

Depois de ficar horas e horas jogando Snap Explosivo Harry e Rony acabaram caindo no sono profundo.


End file.
